Mork Moves In
Mork Moves In is the third episode of Mork & Mindy, the third in 1, and also, the third in the series. Co-written by Lloyd Turner and Gordon Mitchell, the episode, directed by Howard Storm, aired on ABC-TV on September 21, 1978. Synopsis Mindy lets Mork move into her apartment, much to the dispute of her father. Plot summary Orson contacts Mork stating that the elders have lost Mork's last report causing Mork to replay his report to Orson. After constant hounding from Fred, Mork agrees to move out of Mindy's apartment. But Mork's plans are complicated when he becomes drunk ("bezurb") on ginger ale. Notes *In this episode, Fred discovers Mork is an alien. *Mork reveals that sand is valuable on Ork, which becomes a recurring joke. *A few bloopers from this episode appear on the season 4 DVD set. In a 1979 interview with Starlog, Pam Dawber said, "I'm supposed to be having this big fight with my father, saying things like, 'You mean I have to choose between you and Mork?' And I'd look over at Robin and he'd just be hanging there, soaking wet, with those glasses on, clinging to this oversized moose head. I cracked up three times in a row. The audience loves it when that happens. We just stop and start over."Starlog #20 *Mork remarks of his credit card, "I don't leave home without it." This is a reference to a famous American Express ad campaign. *This marks the first time that Cora calls Fred a "wiener." According to the movie Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of 'Mork & Mindy,' prior to the show Elizabeth Kerr appeared in a popular commercial in which her catchphrase was "You're such a wiener!" *Mork says, "It's not easy being green." This is a reference to a song sung by Kermit the Frog on Sesame Street and The Muppet Show. *When Mork gets drunk, he references The Wizard of Oz by exclaiming he's melting. *This episode was adapted in Mork & Mindy, a novelization by Ralph Church which also included stories from The Mork & Mindy Special and Mork Runs Away. Quotes *'Mindy:' You know, I still can't get over this, I'm sitting here having breakfast with a being from another planet! Mork: What a coincidence. So am I. *'Fred:' You're wretched! Cora: Go ahead, Freddy, whip me with your words! *'Fred:' I could never bring myself to stoop so low. Cora: Oh Freddy, you underestimate your potential. *'Mork': I guess it's time to hit the old coat-rack then. Mindy: Oh Mork, not the armouire. I mean, you're on Earth now, you might as well start acting a little more like it, right? Mork: True. Where do you sleep? Mindy: On a bed. Boy, have you got a lot to learn! Mork: Good, I'll sleep with you. I'm always willing to learn! *calls Fred Mork: Mr. McConnell, Mork here... No sir, that's not quite right, I'm the son of a test tube. Cast & Crew Written by Lloyd Turner & Gordon Mitchell Directed by Howard Storm Starring: *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Elizabeth Kerr as Cora Hudson *Conrad Janis as Fred McConnell *Ralph James as Orson Screencaps Mork & Mindy - episode 1x3 - Mork Moves In.jpg Mork_&_Mindy_episode_1x3_-_Fred_and_Mindy.png Mork_&_Mindy_103_Mork_Moves_In_-_Robin_Williams.jpg Mork_&_Mindy_ep_1x3_-_Mindy_and_Mork_breakfast_talk.jpg Mork_&_Mindy_episode_1x3_-_Mork_with_Moosehead.png References External links * Category:Episodes Category:Mork & Mindy Season 1 Category:Mork & Mindy episodes